Christmas in Petalburg
by Rose Duchess
Summary: May is waiting on Christmas Eve for a certain person she wants to tell how she feels for him. Will he make it in time? Advanceshipping with Icesparkshipping.


**I know it is late, but here is a little one shot with Ash and May in it for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

May had been anticipating when Ash would come to her Christmas party at home. She is currently competing in the Sinnoh Grand festival and she is home with her family and her Pokémon for Christmas. She had invited everyone that she met on her journey and even new friends she met in Johto. Nearly everyone was there, Brock, Misty, Dawn and all others she had met and kept in touch with. It had been four hours since the party started and Ash still wasn't here. She kept glancing out the window to see if he was outside coming up the path.

She sighed to herself, "_I wonder where he is? He promised he'd be here_."

She had a small present wrapped in red paper with Poké balls on the paper. She had been waiting all the while that they had been playing games. They even held Pokémon battles to get to see whoever wins pick the first present and they were finished with it.

She had hoped to give him her present for him that will express her feelings for him. She had been in love with him for some time now and she never could have the guts to tell him. She had regretted not telling him when she left for home after the Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest, she regretted not telling him after The Wallace Cup but she will not back out of it this time. She only hoped that he would get here before midnight at least; it was ten minutes until midnight.

Unknown to her, Dawn was watching May with a sympathetic smile as she thought to herself, "_Don't worry May, when has Ash ever let you down_?" Then she walked away to rejoin the party as the guests were exchanging gifts.

She sat by the window to look out and noted that it started to snow, when she something brush against her legs. She looked down and saw that Glaceon had a sad look on her face as she felt the same way with Pikachu as May felt about Ash. May picked her up and put her on her to stroke her fur, before looking at the wall clock; it was five minutes to midnight.

She was about to move away from the window until she spotted something or rather someone. She saw through the snow a boy with a red cap and long blue coat with a Pikachu on his shoulder. May gasped out, "Ash," as she ran to the door; careful not to hurt Glaceon and opened the door frantically as she let him come in.

"Ash, Pikachu, you did come!" May exclaimed happily as she hugged them both. She added, "What kept you?"

Ash had his hands together to warm up his hands as he explained, "The plane I took to get here from Unova had been delayed earlier this morning and we couldn't go until the weather cleared up."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu confirmed with a guilty face all the while expressing his guilt towards Glaceon.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you came." May said happily.

"Oh, that's right, here." She handed him her present and added, "Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Thank you May, can I open it?" Ash asked.

She simply nodded with a distinct blush on her cheeks as she watched him unwrap the gift. He opened the lid and opened his mouth slightly before smiling and took out a blue scarf with matching blue gloves.

"Thank you May, I really needed something like these for the cold," he explained while trying them on and he noted how soft the material was.

May was going to say something when Ash interrupted her by saying, "I have your gift too but you have to close your eyes first."

She saw that he was blushing and was confused about the request but she complied anyway. She held her hands out; expecting a wrapped gift but she felt Ash take her hands in his, pulled them down and then she felt something soft press against her lips.

She opened her eyes wide and realized that, Ash was kissing her but she couldn't help but melt into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck that had the scarf around it. They both felt breathless when they pulled apart but they were smiling at each other.

"This is my present to you May, a kiss and this: May Maple, I love you will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked determinedly but sincerely.

May wasn't able to stop smiling as she hugged him tightly and practically shouted, "Yes, Ash! I love you too!"

Pikachu had a similar confession too for Glaceon and she licked his cheek in acceptance, both blushing.

Then they all heard cheering coming from the living room and they instantly blushed in embarrassment because they had forgotten there were other people there. But it was a wonderful Christmas for everyone in the house of May Maple, she had gotten what she always wanted; her love returned by Ash Ketchum and they couldn't be happier.

**Well that is my one shot and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please feel free to leave a review. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
